Welcome to the Club
Everyone relax. I'm not stupid. I already called the police and they said that they would send a car out to my house right away. I've been a fan of this site for awhile, but I'm not a great writer, and nothing scary has ever really happened to me, so I've never had a reason to post. That changed this morning. Let me back up a week, though. Black Friday. I love Black Friday. It's probably my favorite time of the year. I know, I know. I'm a stupid blind, dumb consumer. Guess what? I don't care. I love it. I love the jostling crowds and the roar and the rush. That all came and went like normal. When I got home that afternoon, I started unloading my bags like I always do. Clothes in one pile, electronics in another, miscellaneous in a third. At the bottom of one of my bags, I found a business card. I tossed the card in a fourth pile with all the receipts and didn't think a thing about it until my husband John asked me about it this morning. He keeps a track of our finances. "Alix?" John asked. "What's BIFD?" "I have no idea," I said, and I didn't. "Brooklyn Internal Fire Department?" I'd never heard of those letters before in my life. He laughed at me. "No. It was in your receipts from last Friday. I think it's a coupon." Coupon? That sounded promising. I took the card a looked at it. Front. Back. Hah, I thought. "Don't go." Cute. Membership by invitation only? That sounded like my kind of party, but when I looked at my watch, I saw that it was 8:55. I was about to run out of time. I grabbed my purse and headed out. My husband and I have done some geocaching, so I thought it might be a scavenger hunt for deals or some new marketing ploy from a partner with one of the stores I went to on Black Friday. Like I said, my kind of party. I sped like a demon and just as 9:00 A.M. rolled around. I got pulled over for speeding. The cop let me off with a warning, and I showed up to the place twenty minutes late. The field was empty, but the area was beautiful. In the distance, I could see an abandoned golf course, so I thought that maybe, it was a membership drive for a new country club. Private. Exclusive. Soooo me. All these thoughts flew through my head until I saw what looked like a body at the edge of the field. It was a male wearing a scarecrow mask tied to a board upside down. The same style of card I found in my bag was screwed into the guy's head. Body 1 Body 2 Body 3 Body 4 Front of card Back of card I guess this site has desensitized me from scary stuff, because I felt calm although that same rushing Black Friday feeling pulsed through my veins. Also, "Don't go HOWE!" I don't know anyone with the last name Howe, so that didn't make sense either. I walked around the body and even nudged it with my toe. I went back to my car and didn't even think to call the police until I got home. Although I was calm, was I maybe in shock? If you made it this far, thanks for reading. Sorry if rambled, but writing it out helped a lot. Most real creepy stories don't end badly. I'm living proof of that. It does make me think. What would have happened to me had I been on time and not twenty minutes late? Category:Creepypasta